L'attaque du nutela chez les kunoichi
by sooz06neji
Summary: comment rester mince en mangeant trop de nutela ? pourquoi les mecs ne nous remarquent pas ? c'est dur d'être kunoichi ino... hinatanaruto et autres ! gros délire made in moi ! venez lire ça détend beaucoup


La dangeureuse attaque de nutela chez les kunoichi

Hinata était une jeune fille ultra timide, voir même une timide maladive (ça ne fait aucun doute pour personne). Malheureusement pour elle, elle était amoureuse d'une énergumène blonde aux yeux bleu qui n'avait d'yeux que pour cette saleté...euh cette gentille Sakura Haruno. Vas sans dire que le pauvre Hinata était totalement bouleversée par ce manque d'attention de Naruto c'est ainsi que cette belle jeune fille tomba dans une période très triste où elle ne voulait plus sortir de chez elle...C'est ce qu'elle avait descidé mais une grande fête pour le nouvel an aurait lieu une semaine plus tard chez, à ses yeux la plus belle fille de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka. Hinata ne voulait pas y aller mais décevoir la blonde qui était devenue une amie très proche, non merci ! Et puis après tout elle avait secondé Ino pour les préparatifs alors il fallait qu'elle y soit ! Alors Hinata s'était descidé à rester cloitrée dans sa chambre au moins deux heures par jours puisque, entre temps elle n'avait pas le temps de ne rien faire. La jeune Hyuga descendit à la cuisine à la recherche de la perle rare, de la chose la plus utile au monde dans ces moments là...Le pot de nutela ! Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé elle commença à le déguster façon Tenten, c'est-à-dire de l'étaler sur une tartine de beure et de le tremper dans du lait au chocolat... Elle descida de stoper trouvant que le beurre et le nutela ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage. Alors elle continua façon Sakura, prête à tout pour cesser de déprimer, elle en mis donc une grande quantité dans de la glace à la pistache, elle grimaça légérement préférant le nutela « pur ». Vint le tour de la « Ino's recette » ! Elle trempa donc la cuillère à soupe dans le pot, mit le tout dans sa bouche et but à la bouteille de lait...Malheureusement elle voulait bien admettre que le lait adoucissait le goût mais que le trop de nutella lui collait trop au palais et donnait un goût trop sucré à sa bouche ! Alors elle reprit la bonne vieille méthode de tout les gens saints d'esprits et le tartina sur une tranche de pain sans beurre trempé dans du lait bien froid.

Déjà ses pensées négatives s'envolaient tels de petits anges et elle se sentit bien ! Oui, le nutela rien de mieu pour oublier le cafard d'un amour impossible...du moins pour quelques heures.

Après son gouté la jeune kunoichi rejoignit Ino pour faire du shoping histoire d'être les plus belles pour la soirée. Elles se rendirent donc au plus couteux magazin de la ville et firent de nombreux essais de tenue mais sans être convaincue.

–Dis-moi Hinata, tu penses encore à naruto ? Demanda Ino

–Oui, avoua Hinata. Mais lui il n'en a que pour Sakura !

–Et bien on va se débrouiller pour qu'aucune fille ne puisse te faire de l'ombre lors de la fête ! Comme ça il n'en aura que pour toi et ce sera le magnifique début d'une longue et belle histoire d'amour !!! Cria joyeusement Ino.

–C'est ainsi qu'elle traîna Hinata dans toutes les boutiques de Konoha à la recherche de la plus sublime tenue trouvable au monde. Hinata se sentit génée, au départ elles devaient faire les boutiques pour elles deux et Ino ne voulait que trouver la tenue de la fille à la pupille blanche. Hinata lui fit par de son sentiment mais la blonde se contenta d'annonçer gaiement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'attirer le regard de qui que ce soit et qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et que ça irait vite.

Alors Hinata se laissa traîner à travers les rayons jusqu'à la pause bien mérité où elles allèrent boire un verre et manger un petit morceau.

Elles parlèrent longtemps des garçons mais se sentirent tout à coup extrêmement déprimées, et c'est ainsi q'elles se rendirent chez Ino pour engloutire un pot de nutela, chacune à sa manière.

Entre Hinata qui voulait plaire à Naruto et Ino qui voulait absolument un garçon visiblement inaccessible la déprime les gagna et le nutela montra une nouvelle fois le bout de son nez...

Comme quoi...Y'a rien de mieu que le nutela pour oublier ses tracas...Après les garçons bien entendu :)


End file.
